Scarred
by r0se
Summary: Physical scars are one thing, and mental scars are another. Serena is unfortunate enough to have received both from one incident alone. How can she put closure to something that haunts her everyday? Can she ever trust a man's touch again? Sere x Dare FTW!


_Scarred  
_by r0se

Rating: M (for explicit content and adult themes!)

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and all rightful characters belong to the wonderful and talented Naoko Takeuchi. What do I own? Just this hopeful attempt at an intriguing read for all you Sailor Moon fans out there! Enjoy.

A/N: UPDATED 5/30/10 (Some minor wording changes and a teeny bit more is added to the plot. Please take a gander! It's been so long, you'd probably have to re-read it anyway!)

* * *

**Chapter One **

I awake from my nightmare in a sweat. Shuddering over the memory that has plagued my dreams all summer, I take a groggy look at the hue of bright, red numbers on my alarm clock. 4:02 AM. What the hell? So long, sleep. There's no way I could achieve anymore of it after that… and the sound of heavy raindrops cluttering against the rooftop certainly isn't helping my current situation, either. I might as well start to get ready. And be early… for once. Hey, being punctual couldn't hurt, right? Well, considering my ridiculous reputation for tardiness, it might shock a few people to death. For my first day back at Juuban High, that would be a pretty nice sight to see.

Detaching myself from my soft comforter (which ironically had failed to comfort me in my abrupt morning wake), I roll out of bed and make my way from my room to the dark hallway, into the algid bathroom. The freezing tiles beneath my feet cause goose bumps to form all over my body. Shivering them away, I turn on the light switch and glance at my disheveled appearance in the mirror. The lack of blissful sleep sure did show. Does Serena need a shower? I believe that's a hell yes, folks.

I twist the hot water tap and slowly undress, allowing time for the water to heat. The moment I see some steam arise, I hop into the tub and tranquilize under the soothing warm droplets that so easily massage my numb skin. Hoping the caress of the shower's trickles and fresh steam would help clear the remnants of my nightmare out of my head, I allow my eyes to flutter closed and let out a content sigh. However, my mind takes a detour from the tranquility and wanders off to the memory that I have desperately been trying to block out of my head, to no avail. This was most definitely an unforgettable summer… a summer that I'd really, more than anything, much rather forget.

Not quite feeling as clean and refreshed as I had hoped my shower would make me feel, I quickly finish and exit the bathroom. Back in my room, I dig through my closet in search of an outfit to wear. I find a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pink, long-sleeved, wool turtle neck. Perfect. Oh, wouldn't I love to show up to school in a comfortable, baggy sweat suit? But I obviously can't afford to change my image now. People see me as Little Miss Perfect (despite the fact that I'm not always as punctual as I should be). I'm expected to have all the answers to everyone else's problems, as if I have none to deal with for myself. I'm supposed to be invincible! Super Serena, to the rescue, all the time. No one looks deep enough; no one can know how I really feel inside. That's just how it has always been, and I guess that's how it's always going to be. This is the front I must uphold, to keep myself from shattering to pieces.

After pulling out some underwear from my dresser drawer, I pad on over to my bed where Luna, my ebon colored Siamese cat, is happily plopped and snoozing away. I tickle the crescent moon shaped bald spot located on her forehead and receive a deep purr in return. I just love that cat to death. Don't know what it is about her, but her company can help me get through absolutely anything.

I swiftly begin to dress, agile because of so many rushed, school day mornings. Before putting on my top, I glance at my reflection in the full length mirror, brushing a long lock of hair over my shoulder. In doing so, I notice the slender, yet clearly visible scar marked on the delicate skin of my neck. Running a finger over the long bruise, my eyes glaze over and I grow cold, as that damaging, horrid memory begins to flood my mind once again.

* * *

"I'm so totally psyched about Diamond's party later on tonight!" chirped my very best friend, Mina Aino. "Isn't he just the hottest piece of hunk EVER? Rich, too! David Diamond... the name suits the guy so perfectly."

I gave Mina a wide grin as we walked out of the mall's exit, shopping bags on either side of us. "And I'll just bet he'll be ALL over you tonight, Miss Aino-I'm-attractive. He'll never be able to take his eyes off of you! Especially when you show up in the outfit that we just spent three weeks worth of allowance on," I teased, knowing just how easily Mina could cause any poor, male specimen to drool and trip over himself. "You'd better show off those bodacious curves of yours!"

"Hah! You're one to talk, Serena! He won't be able to take his hands off you," she winked. "I'd be surprised if he doesn't ravish you on the spot!"

"Mmm, definitely," I said with sarcasm. "Sure thing, if he was BLIND."

Mina gaped and shook her head. "Sere, I swear, you need some esteem pills and a huge knock upside the head by reality's fist if you can't see how utterly beautiful you are."

I snorted, which wasn't very smart on my part since it sent spit down the wrong hole in my throat. I started to choke, and we had to stop walking so that I could have a coughing fit in order to breathe normally again. Mina laughed out loud. "Yep, you are definitely one of a kind."

We got to Mina's house at around 7, which gave us less than an hour to get ready. "Oh, crap! I didn't know it was this late already!" Mina exclaimed, worry washing over her flawless face. "You can't even tell when it's THAT bright outside!"

It certainly was a conspicuously hot, sunny evening for a day so early in summer. "You think it'll cool down later tonight?" I asked, thinking about the very thin, yellow halter top and white, knee-length summer skirt I had recently purchased for the night's occasion.

"Uh-uh, I heard it's gonna be this icky, humid weather all night long," answered Mina as she rummaged through her dresser drawers, searching for her make-up kit. "Aha! Here it is. Alrighty Serena! Ready to hold it steady?"

I gave her an incredulous look, quirking an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about, crazy!"

"I dunno, I heard it somewhere… is this not an appropriate time to use it?" She pondered, her pointer finger tapping her chin.

"Oh I don't know. I don't even know what that means!" I exclaimed, laughing.

I giggled at her random antics as she looked down at the invisible wristwatch she wasn't really wearing. She gasped, eyes suddenly widening, hands flying to her cheeks, and mouth forming a small "o." Hurriedly, she grabbed the rather sheer, peach colored sundress out of her shopping bag, the very dress that emptied her wallet but would form magically against her body like a second skin, and pranced toward her bathroom.

"Ooh, I'll get it right someday! ANYway… we had better get a move on if we wanna make it to Diamond's place on time!" Mina shut the bathroom door, and I proceeded on attacking her make-up. "And don't you cake your face, Serena!" I heard Mina's muffled voice echo from under the door's slit. "Let your natural beauty SHIIIIINNNEE!" I rolled my eyes and smiled, settling for a shimmer of soft silver eye shadow and a sparkly clear lip gloss.

It was roughly past 8:30 when Mina and I had finally arrived at Diamond's place. His house was colossal and extravagant- to say the least. Being a bit on the intimidating side, it held a look of pure elegance and, well, richness. And this was just viewing it from the front door. Mina and I could hear the blaring of loud music and boisterous voices emanating through the house's walls and from what we assumed was the backyard. "Is that a live band they have in there?" I wondered aloud.

Mina rang the doorbell a couple of times. "Guess we'll find out, huh?" We both anxiously waited for the answer.

After a short moment, the door swung open. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat, as I happened to be staring into the most beautiful silver eyes I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Ladies, glad you could make it! Please come on in and enjoy yourselves! We'll be rockin' it hard tonight, no doubt!" Diamond grinned and led us both by the arm into his castle-like home.

We saw many familiar faces, and some not so familiar. Some people looked as though they had already graduated college. But that's no surprise, considering Diamond's reputation for throwing the hottest parties... ever. You'd be crazy to miss out on one of his summer bashes.

It was incredibly crowded inside. Incredible, considering how many hundreds of people this grand mansion could contain. People were going absolutely wild: dancing, drinking; everyone was all over each other. I wasn't sure if this 16-year-old body of mine could handle it all! And all that body heat was making the summer humidity ten times hotter. What we needed was a breath of fresh air. Destination: backyard. 'Buckle up for safety and keep all body parts inside the car as we make our way through a jungle of drunk, uncontrollable, *unsupervised* teens and/or adults who act like them!'

It took a while for us to reach the outside world, where it was more quiet and had fewer people, although not by much. It sure was a lot cooler, and I was grateful for that. Mina quickly spotted Andrew (the wonderful love of her life for two and a half weeks and counting—by far her longest relationship ever) by the pool, and quite an elaborate pool it was. Waterfalls, geyser-like spraying things... how was the water able to glow such a bright neon blue like that?

It was not until I noticed Mina and Andrew... molesting each other by the poolside did I realize that she had left me alone with the charming host of this summer soiree. I swear, he could have been a God. His body was to die for, he had the most intriguing eyes… and as I looked up at his face, he smiled at me, and I could have melted. I smiled back, with the most alluring smile I could muster. He chuckled. "You know, Serena, I've been wanting to get to know you all year."

We sat down at a small, round table for two. He had a couple of drinks in hand and set one of them down on the table in front of me. "What type of drink is this?" I asked, noticing no label on the bottle.

"They just came out with it at one of my dad's companies," he explained. "They're not officially open to the public yet, but they taste great. And they're guaranteed safe, too. Well, as safe as an alcoholic beverage can get." He grinned and popped the cap off for me.

I laughed and took a sip. I reveled at the pleasant taste. "And you were able to snag these without being hassled by your father?"

"I know a few guys at the company. Real good, close friends of mine. They snuck 'em out and hauled them in for me."

I nodded, knowing how easy something like that could be for a person like Diamond. I couldn't help myself from staring at his features, the sensual curve of his lips, the sharp edge of his prominent nose, and finally those gorgeous, sterling eyes of his. He was already looking at me, his eyes also seeming to drink in my entirety. A bit self-conscious, I looked down and took a bigger gulp of the drink, hoping it would help calm my hyperactive nerves.

"So Serena, tell me a little about yourself. I'm sure there are plenty of things that you know about me already." There was something odd about the look on his face after he said that, something I couldn't quite grasp. But, brushing it aside, I began to tell him some general things about myself.

"Well, let's see. I love music, but who doesn't, right?" He smiled dazzlingly and nodded in agreement. I could barely continue without drooling. "Hmm… my friends and I like to sing karaoke a lot, and I love to dance…although, how well I CAN dance is a completely different story. Er…I'm actually into a lot of geeky things now that I think about it… so I won't go into all of that, for both your sake and mine..."

That got a chuckle out of him. "You're adorable," he said.

I blushed. Not knowing how to react to his compliment, I continued. "I have a little brother, Sammy... he's a brat, but of course all little brothers are. Um, Mina Aino, I'm sure you know her. She's been my best friend ever since the second grade—"

"Wow," he breathed. "I didn't know you girls knew each other for that long. Must be an inseparable pair, huh?"

"You know it," I said, glancing at the couple by the poolside still ravishing each other. "But it looks to me like I've got some competition."

He looked to where I was looking and laughed. "I guess so! Serena, I'm so glad you came tonight." Then, his tone grew a little deeper, and more serious. "Gods, Serena… you're so beautiful."

I turned to look at him again and was captivated by his intense gaze. And then there were those eyes of his. "Serena," he whispered. His eyes held such power, it was almost hypnotic. "You have no idea how long I've waited to have you this close to me. I've wanted you all year. I want you… right now."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Diamond… wanting me? Was I dreaming? Sure, we were getting to know each other more, but this was a bit sudden. It couldn't possibly be real.

"Let me have you." He leaned his face in closer to mine. I felt like I was frozen; it was difficult to breathe. I could do nothing but stay still, and wait for his lips to claim mine. Time seemed to slow down; it was as though our surroundings had disappeared and we were the only two people there. He kept inching closer and closer. His breath brushed against my tingling lips, and we were so close to making contact… but then, there was a long set of ringing on the doorbell, disrupting the chance to proceed.

"Damn it!" Irritation was evident in his curse. He looked me deep in the eyes. "I'll be back for you. We will continue this later." His whisper in my ear sent shivers down my spine. I stared after him as he walked back into the house to greet his new guests.

I was left at the table in a state of shock. Apprehension engulfed me as I anticipated his return. Of course I wanted him. Who wouldn't? But there was something about the way he suddenly just… went for me. Was he really that much into me? I wanted desperately to know what was going on in that head of his.

I waited and waited for him to come back. What the hell was taking him so long? My hormones were in a frenzy, here! I took another huge swig of my drink, frustrated. But boy, was this drink delicious! Looking at the bottle more carefully, I noticed that 'Wiseman, Inc.' was embossed on the bottom. Wiseman, Inc.? I'd have to ask about that later. Feeling a bit awkward sitting alone, I finished off the last drops of my drink, got up from the table, and decided to seek out some people I did happen to know.

It seemed as if the house had gotten more sultry when I stepped back inside, and I immediately felt lightheaded. It must have been the drink… alcohol plus Serena equals no bueno. However, the extreme heat and the blaring music may have added to the dizzying effect. My head suddenly felt like it was going to explode. I looped through the crowd in search for a seat of some sort and found an empty, comfortable-looking sofa in the corner of the room. But, before I could reach it, I slammed into something very hard.

"Hey, whoa, are you all right?" I heard it say. Was it possible for someone to have THAT rock-hard of a body?

"Yeah, I'm fine... are you?" I didn't open my eyes to see who it was. It felt so much better to have them closed at the moment.

"Yeah, of course I am. Uh… here, let me help you up..." I didn't realize I was knocked onto the floor. He held out his hand and I took it. I felt a quaint spark where our skin met. Déjà vu? From where, or why, I didn't know. What a weird feeling. He got me to stand and I brushed myself off.

"Thanks." I glanced up and finally got a good look at him. It looked to be one of Diamond's close friends; I've noticed them together with a group of other guys around school. Yep, definitely one of the better looking ones, if I do say so myself. Tall, dark, and handsome. Swoon.

"I'm really sorry about that, Serena." The apologetic look on his face was so cute! But oh… what! How did he know my name? I've never spoken to him before.

"How did you—"

"Know your name?" He cut in. "Who wouldn't! You're the girl every guy dreams about, you know." He winked. Uh-oh! Crimson Serena alert. He chuckled, probably noticing how red my face turned. "By the way, I'm Darien. It's nice to finally meet you, although this run-in isn't what I had pictured our first meeting to be at all." He held out his hand again. I took it for the second time, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Darien." Boy, was he a looker. Was it my lucky night tonight, or what?

"Hey," he said just as a new song began to play. "You wouldn't mind having a couple dances or so with me, would you?" Curse my aching head! Why did you have to hurt so much! "Ah, believe me, I'd love to! But my head is killing me right now. I think I need to sit down and rest for a bit…"

"I'm so sorry about that! I should have been more careful—"

"No worries!" But his worried face was the cutest thing ever! "I was actually on my way to the sofa. It was bugging me even before we bumped into each other." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"But, I probably caused this." He ran two fingers over a bump that I hadn't noticed had formed on the side of my forehead. Another surprising shock coursed through my body from his touch. I felt him flinch as he pulled his hand away. "Er... go ahead and sit down. I'll be back with some ice or something."

He walked off and I was left alone. Again. But I didn't mind... the soft comfort of the sofa would make me content for the time being.

I didn't know how easy it could be to doze off with all of the yelling and crazy, loud music ringing in my ears. Then again, this was ME we were talking about. Still, how was I to react, suddenly waking up to find myself in a dim lit room, sprawled under the silk sheets of an extremely large bed that obviously was not my own?

"Where...?" I shot up and peered around the room, my mind hazy and head still throbbing. My eyes focused on a shadow of a person sitting in a chair at the side of the bed. I noticed that distinct pair of piercing, silver eyes. It was Diamond. A sharp, menacing grin transformed his face from the pleasing, light-hearted Diamond I was getting to know only moments before, into a Diamond I could possibly fear.

"Did you have a nice nap, Princess?" His grin widened.

"What are you talking about? Tell me, why am I in here? With you..." Several possibilities ran through my head, but there was one in particular that I hoped was not the case here. "Oh Gods. W-what did you do to me!"

He got up from his chair and moved dangerously close to the bed. I inched as far as I could away from him, my back forced against the headboard behind me. I pulled the bed sheets up to my chin. He moved even closer to me, close enough for me to feel his hot breath in my ear.

"Nothing," he growled huskily, and then nipped my earlobe. "Yet."

My eyes grew wide. I pushed away from him as hard as I could and he stumbled backward, giving me a chance to leap off of the bed and search for the bedroom door. To my dismay, I found that I leaped off the wrong side of the bed, the door being on the OTHER side of the room. I just had to push Diamond to that side, didn't I?

"Mmm… fiesty, aren't we?" With a glint of victory in his eyes, he folded his arms over his chest and smiled; a smile that I now loathed rather than longed for. "Think you could get past me? Freedom, through that door, just over my shoulder."

What other choices did I have? I was trapped. I could either stay where I was and get caught, or try and escape and... get caught in the process. Either way, I was toast! I had little to no hope left, but I still had to try. There was a chance that I could get past him. I was certainly agile enough!

And so I ran for it. Blindly, with all my might, I ran. My vision blurred, and I began to feel weak. The pain in my head just wouldn't go away! The door was so very close, but that blob just kept grabbing at me! Wait, no… that was Diamond! I had to dodge Diamond! Dodge him, dodge him! Whack him… or something! Something…

Something hard slammed me against the rough wall, a firm grip pinning my arms to my sides. All I felt was pain, an unbearable headache, and newly bruising arms… being trapped between the wall and his overwhelming weight… why, why was this happening to me?

His vigorous, bruising lips madly crushed over mine. I could hardly breathe. His large hand bounded both of my wrists, holding them over my head. I squirmed. He snickered, forcing more of his weight onto me. His other hand slowly crept under my shirt, violating me. His atrocious lips traveled away from my mouth, down the side of my neck, to the curve of my breasts. I felt sick. He was sick.

"Diamond," I half shouted, half sobbed, lacking the energy to fully yell out. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I tried to scream, but knew no one could possibly hear me. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked up at me, and through his lustrous colored hair, his eyes caught mine. His gaze was penetrating, overpowering. "Silly, little Serena," he smirked, his grip tightening around my wrists. He violently pinched my chin up and looked me square in the face. "Darling, I have an infamous name, status, and most importantly, money. Tons of it. So…" He drawled as he grazed his vulgar lips against my jaw line. "…I can do whatever I want. To whomever I want. I've got everyone wrapped around my little finger."

This insolent asshole! He couldn't really be this cruel, could he? "But, you were so… kind! Such an easy-going guy! What the hell happened to you?" How could he just all of a sudden turn into such a beast? I couldn't understand it.

He looked thoroughly amused. "Wow, I'm flattered. Who knew I could put up such a plausible front?" He licked his lips hungrily against my cheek. "Or maybe I was just lucky that my prey was so utterly gullible." He was laughing at me. I couldn't believe it! This son of a bitch thinks he can just toy with me! Oh HELL no.

With all the strength I could muster, I kicked him hard, right in those sorry little balls of his. "TAKE THAT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He went cross eyed and loosened his grip on my wrists, groaning. I managed to push him away and he fell backwards, clutching his crotch area.

This was my chance. I ran from him and for the door. Freedom! I could almost taste it. Almost. I couldn't find the door. Where the hell was it? My head was spinning.

"Gods, Serena, are you THAT scatter-brained?" His voice was loud and mocking. I turned around and found him standing mere inches from me. And the door was, once again, on the other side of the room. I was ready to pull all of my hair out. Was there not ONE thing I could do right? "Oh well," he grinned. "More fun for me."

And then he attacked me. I kicked and screamed… but I couldn't see straight. He held me down. I wriggled from his grasp and he lost his hold. He let out an irritated grunt as I stumbled away from him. I was clumsy and tripped over the carpet, falling against the bed. He jumped on me, straddling me. I grabbed the bedpost and turned myself over, knocking him off balance. His weight crushed me. I struggled, yelled, flailed. Something cold and sharp scraped my neck. Blood dripped down the edge of the bedpost. Something hot and wet stung the cut. His tongue. I shut my eyes, tight. Tears burned down my cheeks. He teasingly licked them away. Sick. So sick. My head pounded. Skin against skin. Bile rose up my throat. I swallowed it back down.

Vulnerable. Bleeding. Naked. Bruised. Torn. He hurt me…. he hurt me. And he was done.

And I became nothing.

* * *

Coming to my senses, I wipe the stray tears from my face and pull on the turtleneck, which will carefully hide the visible memory of that long, scarring night. I brush out my hair and pin it up into two buns, long strands of hair spilling out of each. Taking one last look at my reflection, I tug my turtleneck up higher and let out a sigh. All summer I've kept to myself. Kept everything inside. Not that I really have a choice, I mean, who would take my word over his? He even told me so. I haven't even told any of my friends. How can I? I don't want anyone to be burdened by me, especially not the ones I hold most dear to my heart. I've always taken care of my own problems. This should be no exception.

Still… I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can handle going back to school. Having to act like nothing's wrong, with a constant smile plastered on my face. Things aren't going to be the same. I'm afraid that I won't seem like the same old Serena that everyone is used to. I'm afraid of the questions they might ask, of the concerns they might feel for me. And I know that I'll have to come across those silver eyes again… those very eyes that had pierced through and darkened my soul. I'll have to relive that horrible night each time I see him, every time someone mentions his name. Having to come face to face with David Diamond again…

That's what I fear the most.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you very much for taking the time to read Chapter 1. I do hope it turned out alright. And I hope all of you lovely readers out there want more! But I can't find that out unless you say something, right? So all that's left to do is... REVIEW! EMAIL! CRITIQUE ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!

E-mail: rose_

Looking forward to it! ^_^


End file.
